


Our Thing

by ughsastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, mafia violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel kept his family at a distance. He wanted peace, he wanted safety. He was a baker not a notorious mobster's only son. Castiel never wanted to come back to the life. But when Sam walked into his shop trying to enforce another mafia's rules and mounting family drama climbs to a breaking point; Castiel can't help it when he's dragged back in, even deeper than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sastiel Big bang, and it was a long road but I'm so happy to have gotten here. I hope the formatting is alright and that y'all enjoy.

Part I.  


  
On the first day Castiel didn’t think much of it. The man looked over the cases of tarts, pastries, and then wandered towards the shelves of his recipe books and homemade honey. Castiel thought it was nice, perhaps the man was looking for a Mother’s Day gift or a gift for his girlfriend. Maybe even wife, the man looked older. Late twenties, early thirties.  


  
On the second day, Castiel started getting suspicious but he chalked it up to plain old paranoia. He felt a little self-conscious when he felt the heat of someone staring at him. But when he looked over the man wouldn’t meet his eyes. He left his cake to cool and came out to the front. He was about to open his mouth when the man quickly ducked out the door.  


  
By the time Castiel saw the man for the third time he was worried. Castiel was fairly athletic himself but this man towered over him and despite all the layers of clothing Castiel could still see his muscles. He assumed the worst; the man was planning a robbery. He was scoping out Castiel’s bakery and planning on robbing him. Castiel watched him like a hawk all day and waited until all his pickups for the day were done.  


  
He gathered his courage and went to the front. This time the man stayed and stared at him. Castiel glared and walked closer.  


  
“Who the hell are you and why do you keep stalking my shop?” He huffed, looking around again to make sure he didn’t have any other customers.  


  
The man smiled slightly, mostly to himself and leaned against a table. “This sure is a really cute little place you got here. You work here alone, don’t you?”  


  
“That really shouldn’t concern you unless you’re searching for employment. In which case you will not find it here.” Castiel bit his lip and scowled.  


  
“It’d be a shame if something happened to you or this cute little place.” He said coldly, fiddling with some jars of honey. “You could use some protection here.”  


  
“Why would I need protection?” Castiel growled, moving behind the counter. The man moved closer and leaned over, showing of his gorgeous eyes. Castiel shook his head and made a move to push him away. The man grabbed his hand, gentle but dominating.  


  
“I’m just saying with a nice little place like this you could definitely use some protection… I think you and I could work out a really nice deal.”  


  
“Is this supposed to be flirtation?” Castiel asked incredulously.  


  
The man’s eyes widened and darted around Castiel’s face. “I, uh, I mean… I don’t think so…” He murmured, losing his confidence. “Maybe?”  


  
“You came on a little strong in that case. Please leave.” Castiel huffed. This man had scared him, partially threatened, or maybe flirted with him only to wilt in the final moment. “I don’t take well to weak will people.”  


  
The man looked dumbstruck by Castiel’s attitude and stood up a little straighter. He stuttered out a goodbye and quickly left. Castiel could feel the lost confidence in the air. It almost made him laugh. He laughed at himself for feeling so threatened by a weak person. He went back to the rack and pulled off his cooling cakes.  


  
He finished shaping the first layer of the wedding cake he needed to finish by Friday before calling it a night. It was at least two in the morning but he felt satisfied with his work.  


  
He was so focused on lifting the garbage into the dumpster he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone. He didn’t realize it until the barrel of a shotgun was pushed up against his back and pinning him to the side of the dumpster. Bile rose in Castiel’s throat; mostly from the smell of the garbage but partially from the threat of having his heart blown out of his chest.  


  
“You think you’re tough shit blue eyes?” A voice ground out from behind him. “You think you can fuck with my brother like that? I ought to shoot you in the back right now and be done with you. You think you can fuck with the fucking mafia and get away with it?”  


  
The mafia? Castiel didn’t even know there was mafia in this area. This guy must be crazy. This guy was going to kill him. The gun dug into his back and forced a grunt out of him.  


  
“Should I apologize?” Castiel huffed. “What do you want from me?”  


  
“I want your blood coating the edge of this fucking dumpster.” The distinct noise of a gun being cocked made Castiel hold his breath. “Do you really think you can fuck with the Winchesters and not get fucked back?”  


  
Castiel closed his eyes and tensed as white noise crashed over him. This was it. This was how he was going to die; just as his shop started getting busy. Amelia wasn’t going to get her cake for her husband’s homecoming. Hester wasn’t going to have the wedding cake she ordered for her client.  


  
He heard a gunshot and screamed in pain. His hand was throbbing and his ears were ringing. He sank to the ground, cradling his left hand. It stung and Castiel could see blood start to pool at a few small wounds.  


  
“The hell Sam?” The man holding the gun yelled at the man from earlier.  


  
“I should be asking you the same goddamn thing Dean! You can’t just kill him. I was working on breaking a deal.” The man, Sam, yelled.  


  
Castiel rolled over and looked at them. Dean’s gun was pointing slightly off of where it was.  


  
“I saw him fuck with you Sam! He deserves rock salt so far up his ass he shits it for weeks.” Dean yelled, face getting red with frustration. Castiel pressed himself against the dumpster.  


  
“I’m going to tell the police.” He said loudly.  


  
“Stay the fuck out of this.” Dean hissed.  


  
“Dean, leave. Okay? You did your job. Let me deal with keeping him quiet.” Sam said, pushing Dean away and stepping in from of the gun. “If you want to use the other shell in there, you’re going to have to use it on me.”  


  
“I want you home by eight am. Or… Or I’m putting out a goddamn amber alert.” Dean huffed, backing off.  


  
“Are you drunk? Oh my god Dean. Fucking A. Sit down. Give me the gun. You remember dad’s rule? Like his main rule? No guns after four drinks.”  


  
“Here. I only found one shell.” Dean grumbled, sinking to the floor. He tossed Sam his gun and bent his head past his knees.  


  
“I’m calling the police.” Castiel said, louder this time.  


  
“H-hold on. Castiel please wait. You need to get the salt out of your wound and not call the police. He’s an angry drunk and I’ll take him home in a little bit. Let me help you.” Sam said nervously, putting the safety on the gun and hiding it.  


  
“Stay away from me. It hurts enough without you touching it.” Castiel said angrily, body tense as he stood up.  


  
The man, Sam, looked truly panicked and if it wasn’t for the burning throbbing pain in his hand Castiel might have felt bad.  


  
“Please just listen to me Castiel. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll clean your entire shop for a month.” Sam pleaded softly, following him inside. “Just don’t go to the police.”  


  
“Will I get shot again?” Castiel asked, running his hand under warm water and gritting his teeth. “Good lord this hurts.”  


  
“That’s because the rock salt is embedded in your skin. Let me grab tweezers.” Sam said, rummaging through his backpack.  


  
“What are you? The nurse gangster?” Castiel rolled his eyes and squeezed a small piece of salt out of his hand. There was at least one large one still in there and maybe two smaller ones.  


  
“No, but I learned a lot of good stuff in rehab.” Sam shrugged. It made Castiel paused and nodded slowly.  


  
“Fine, how do you get the rock salt out? It stings.” Castiel sighed, turning off the water and facing Sam.  


  
“Let me pull it out with the tweezers.” Sam said gently, holding his hand just as he had earlier. His hands were clammy and rough but felt good against Castiel’s burning skin.  


  
Sam had no grace when using the tweezers. Tears were running down Castiel’s cheeks as Sam worked the tweezer into the dime sized wound. He clumsily tugged the rock salt out. Blood pooled at the freshly irritated area. Castiel whimpered as Sam dug out the other two.  


  
“Please calm down.” Sam pleaded softly, looking into Castiel’s eyes as he pressed napkins against the marks.  


  
“I’m going to the police.” Castiel said softly, voice wobbling. “I’m going to file a police report and you two are getting arrested. Does he even have a gun license?”  


  
“Do not go to the police. Please do not. And he does have an expired gun license.” Sam said frantically, sitting Cas down and holding onto his shoulders. “Look we know the police so the report won’t go anywhere.”  


  
“Is that a threat?” Castiel hissed.  


  
“No no no! It’s not a threat. I’m just telling you. We’re part of a mob and we’re friends with the whole damn force.”  


  
“We live in Southern Illinois, how is there a mob here?” Castiel huffed. “What are your targets? Soybeans? Corn? The elusive tractor man? Does he owe your people seeds?”  


  
“We’re more of enforcers than anything. We make deals.” Sam huffed. “Just, we know the police so don’t waste your time.”  


  
“I don’t give a damn if you have your hand up the president’s ass, boy. Your brother shot my dominant hand. I can’t bake well with one hand.” Castiel growled, forcing himself up despite his tight chest.  


  
“I’ll work here for free until your hand heals.” Sam offered, stressing each word.  


  
“Fine.”  


  
“Alright. Should I give you my number or…” Sam’s look softened and he looked nervous as he fumbled with his phone.  


  
“Don’t bother. Just take your brother home and come back. I’m going to make an obscene amount of coffee and show you what to do. We will be working all night.” Castiel said coldly, showing Sam the door. “Now go.”  


  
Sam nodded furiously and grabbed Dean by the shirt. He pulled him up and took the gun, making his way to the Impala. Castiel watched them drive off before wrapping his hand in gauze and tape.  


  
Castiel took a couple painkillers and started on the coffee. The bitter, crisp smell of the grounds filled the kitchen as the coffee brewed. Cas got the necessary cake ingredients out along with the measuring cups. He enjoyed the clacking sounds of the bowls and utensils.  


  
It was barely past two when Sam returned; he was breathless and slightly sweaty. “Sorry. Dean threw up on my pants. I showered and changed.” He said meekly. Castiel threw an apron at him.  


  
“How do you like your coffee?” He asked tiredly, chest feeling like it was about to strangle him.  


  
“One sugar.” Sam said, struggling with the apron. Castiel walked over and tied it for him.  


  
“Then go make it. I need to go sit.” Castiel murmured, sitting at the prep station in the middle of the kitchen.  


  
Sam nodded and got himself a large cup of coffee. He gulped it down and yawned.  


  
“You okay Cas?” He asked.  


  
“I’m fine. Just tired.” Castiel grumbled and got up. “Alright, we’re going to start with a honey cake. It’s for a child’s birthday. I’ll need you to carve it for me and maneuver it around the oven. I’m going to make the lemon icing and the chocolate bees.”  


  
“Alright. Will you be okay?” Sam asked, looking at the recipe book Cas had put on the table.  


  
“A little pain never bothered me. I’ve had burns worse than this.” Castiel sighed, taking a pen and circling the correct recipe.  


  
“Okay then, let’s do this.” Sam smiled and started putting the ingredients together. “So did you grow up around here?”  


  
“I don’t wish for this to be social time but if you truly care, I was born in Russia. My parents adopted me and when my father retired we moved to an old family home an hour north of here.” Castiel said gently and started on the modeling chocolate.  


  
His hand was throbbing by the time he opened the shop but he managed to get the chocolate bees on the cooling rack and the icing in the fridge.  


  
Sam burned the outer edges of the first cake layer but once it was carved off it was fine. Castiel injected it with small amounts of cream to add moisture.  


  
“Alright, five less minutes on the next layer. But beyond that you’re doing alright.”  


  
“Thanks Cas, want to grab lunch after it get picked up?” Sam grinned.  


  
“No, we need to finish putting fondant and flowers on a wedding cake or I will be castrated by my cousin.” Castiel huffed.  


  
“Being a baker is harder than I imagined. You work crazy hours.” Sam chuckled. “Do you do any Halloween cakes?”  


  
“Occasionally, but I tend to stay away from overly tacky ones.” Castiel smiled slightly as he remembered his early days. “I built this entire business out of my mother’s kitchen. I’m thankful I have such a large client base with very good taste.”  


  
“Why do you close in the winter?” Sam asked. “I saw on your sign you close November twentieth.”  


  
“I enjoy having some family time. My family has a summer home in Texas by the Gulf. It’s a pleasant way to spend Christmas and Thanksgiving.”  


  
“Oh, when do you come back?” Sam asked, getting even more curious.  


  
“Late February. Usually.” Castiel hummed. “It depends.”  


  
“Why?”  


  
“Why do you ask so many questions?”  


  
“Sorry. Want to get food after we close? My treat.”  


  
“That sounds acceptable. I don’t have any projects that are urgent.” Castiel nodded. He raised an eyebrow at Sam’s grin.  
“Awesome. I’ll get this batter in the oven then.” He smiled.  


  
Castiel heard the door chime and went to the front. It was a somewhat unfamiliar man. At least he looked unfamiliar with out the moonlight and a gun.  


  
“Where’s my brother?” Dean huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  


  
“He is an adult you know. I believe he can exist without being treated like a criminal on parole.”  


  
“Well you’re not the goddamn authority on that but thanks for your opinion.” Dean grunted, picking up a small jar of honey. “Where the hell do you get all this crap?”  


  
Castiel plucked it out of his hands and set it back down. “My father runs a bee garden and my mother grows herbs and teas.” He growled. “If you’re going to be disrespectful you can leave.”  


  
“Just tell Sammy to come out here. He’s got to take some of his meds.”  


  
“Fine.” Cas turned but Sam was already behind him.  


  
“Thanks Dean. I’ll be home late tonight.” He mumbled, taking the two little pills from Dean. “I’m gonna grab some more coffee Cas. Is that okay?”  


  
“Yes Sam. Please be wary of the timer though.” Castiel said as Sam ducked back into the baking area.  


  
“What is he doing back there?”  


  
“Helping me bake cakes since some moronic drunk shot my left hand.” Castiel said peevishly.  


  
“Sorry fruitcake. Aren’t you supposed to be good at what you do?”  


  
“Exactly why it puts me at a disadvantage to work at half capacity.” Cas huffed and looked back as Sam took his pills. “Now buy something or leave.”  


  
“Fine, I’ll take some basil and this little thing of honey. Keep the change fruitcake.” Dean put a twenty down and took a small jar of honey and bag or fresh basil. Castiel saw a small card with a name and address written on the back. It looked like a bartender card.  


  
Castiel put the money in the register and brought the card back to Sam.  


  
“What does this mean?”  


  
“Oh, that’s the address of the roadhouse. Did Dean give that to you?”  


  
“Yes. Am I going to get shot again?”  


  
“Not if you watch your manners.” Sam teased. “I can take you there for dinner. Ellen will patch you up better than any doctor.”  


  
“You need better doctors than.” Castiel hummed. “Did you take your medicine?”  


  
“Yeah, thanks for giving me a little break.”  


  
“You’re welcome. Now go check the cake. Amelia is coming in two hours and she will not be happy if this cake is not satisfactory.”  


  
“Yes sir.” Sam grinned, moving back towards the oven. Castiel smiled in his direction before going to frost the first layer of cake.  


  
Amelia was pleased when she saw the cake. She thanked Castiel profusely and quickly paid. Castiel smiled and passed her the box.  


  
“Tell Claire happy birthday.” He said gently.  


  
“Oh I will Castiel. Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver.” She said, toting the cake out the door.  


  
“You’re nice when you don’t act grumpy.” Sam smiled down at him. Castiel huffed and shrugged, going back to the kitchen.  


  
“We need to finish covering a wedding cake in fondant and flowers. After that we’re closing.” Castiel sighed, rubbing his face. “Let’s get back to work.”  


  
“Sure boss.” Sam smiled dimples and all. It took Cas aback for a moment before he smiled back at Sam.  


  
They went back to the kitchen and began making fondant. Sam added too much color to three of the batches but Cas managed to help more than he initially thought. It was nearing five and they were still placing the flowers on the cake when Castiel heard the distinct clack of Hester’s heels.  


  
“Castiel! Are you even here?” Hester called, peering into the back. “You know how tight of a schedule I like to keep.”  


  
“You like to keep a tight everything.” Castiel grumbled. Sam laughed obnoxiously and had to turn away.  


  
“What was that Castiel?”  


  
“I know your schedule is tight.” Castiel replied with a tight smile. “It will be ready in a moment. I know how you love things perfect.”  


  
“Good.” Hester nodded and leaned against the counter. Castiel had Sam carry the box out.  


  
“My associate will carry it to your car. It’s about forty pounds.” Castiel said gently and scanned Hester’s credit card. “Alright Sam, look for the pink car with the advertising on it.”  


  
Sam nodded and carefully carried the cake out.  


  
“So hard to find good help.” Hester hummed. “Where did you get that abomination?”  


  
“Sam is a satisfactory worker and he is only temporary. I suggest you don’t insult my employees if you want to continue our business relations.” Castiel said crossly and narrowed his eyes. Hester looked like she had been struck for a moment before regaining her composure.  


  
“Of course Castiel. Give your father my thanks for connecting us.” She nodded and left. Sam walked back in and grinned.  


  
“So that’s it? We’re done?” Sam grinned.  


  
“For today. And the next few days, until I contact my new orders.” Castiel smiled and sat down. “I’m exhausted.”  


  
“I’m starving, let’s hang out our aprons and go grab a bite to eat.” Sam grinned and took off his apron. Castiel joined in and hung both of them up.  


  
“Are we taking your car? I would prefer not to drive.” Castiel yawned.  


  
Sam nodded and put a hand at the small of Castiel’s back as they walked out to the car. Castiel was surprisingly relaxed with Sam next to him.  


  
They got into the car and began the drive.  


  
“What did you think of being a baker?” Castiel asked.  


  
“Fun but god, is it hard work.” Sam chuckled. “Was I a good assistant?”  


  
“More or less.” Castiel smirked. He pointed at a standalone building made of brick and wood. “Is that the road house?”  


  
“Yep. That was a shorter drive than I remember.” Sam chuckled, tone edging on sad. He looked away and got out. Castiel followed him inside and was shocked at the loud, bustling bar.  


  
“Oh my, this place looks rougher than I imagined.” Castiel hummed and held onto Sam’s sleeve as they walked to the booth.  


  
“Trust me, my dad used to take my brother and I to worse places when we were kids. This place is pretty close to home.” Sam chuckled and called a waitress over. “Hi Jo. Dean called earlier. This is Cas. Can you get Ellen to spare a second?”

  
“Yeah, mom’s grabbing another keg right now but once she’s back in I’ll tell here to get the kit.” A short blonde woman smiled, leaning on the table. Castiel squinted at her and straightened up. The woman, Jo, leaned closer to Sam. The bar was loud enough that Castiel couldn’t hear her but he saw Sam’s cheeks redden.  


  
Jo laughed and strode away, coming back a few minutes later with a couple glasses.  


  
“Two sodas for the lovely couple. If you two keep it pg I’ll make you a milkshake to share.” She teased, more directed at Sam than Cas. Castiel looked over at Sam and silently raised an eyebrow.  


  
Sam’s cheeks turned a very cute shade of pink that had him and Castiel laughing.  


  
“Thank you for not getting us alcohol. I’m not much of a fan.” Castiel smiled.  


  
“It’s probably hard to believe with my brother but I’m not a huge fan either. I mean it tastes okay but I don’t like being out of control.” Sam shrugged.  


  
“I understand that completely.” Castiel nodded and took a sip. He looked around, trying to soak in all the commotion.  


  
“So what made you become a pastry chef?” Sam asked.  


  
“My parents were firm believers in having a traditional nine to five job and then to pursue your love once you retire. I guess I disliked the idea so much I rebelled completely.” Castiel smiled shyly, looking down his glass. “They supported me for the most part. My mother emotionally and my father got me business deals with friends and family.”  


  
“Like Hester?”  


  
“Oh not all of them are as rude, but yes. Like Hester.” Castiel rolled his eyes just at the thought of his cousin. “So… if your family if it’s not a touchy subject. I’d like to know how much of a mob you really are.”  


  
“Well… I mean, I can’t tell you a ton about it. I mean my brother and I are enforcers. That’s about all I can say.” Sam bit his lip.  


  
“Ah, well what did you do before joining the mafia lifestyle?” Castiel asked, stirring his drink.  


  
“I was going to law school in California.” Sam said softly after a moment. His eyes focused in on something behind Castiel and he got a somber look across his face. “But that was a really long time ago.”  


  
Castiel opened his mouth to ask something else when an older woman forced her way next to him.  


  
“Howdy there, Castiel I’m guessing. Gimme your hand, Dean told me what happened.” She huffed, grabbing Cas’s injured hand and unwrapping the gauze.  


  
“Oh!” Castiel grunted, jumping a bit. He bit his lip as she cleaned the wounds and put a green salve over them before bandaging it back up.  


  
“How does that feel Castiel?” Ellen asked.  


  
“It burns.” Castiel frowned, flexing his hand.  


  
“Give it a day or so and you should be perfectly fine.” Ellen smiled and patted his shoulder as she got up. “And Sam, you tell Dean to get his ass over here so I can give that fool a piece of my damn mind.”  


  
“Yes ma’am.” Sam nodded.  


  
“Also, glad to see you’re doing alright. I’ll make sure Jo’s getting a couple burgers up for you two.” Ellen smiled slightly and walked off into the kitchen.  


  
“I assume she’s your mother figure.” Castiel hummed, smiling at Sam.  


  
“Yeah, I guess. I mean she’s always been there for Dean and I. She’s probably going to give Dean hell for handling his gun while drunk.”  


  
Castiel bit his lip to contain his laughter, but he couldn’t. Sam was shocked by his loud, melodious laugh. “That was a joke correct? A dirty joke?”  


  
Sam’s face turned bright red but soon enough his face broke into a smile. He was laughing too.  


  
“It wasn’t supposed to be but oh god. I see it. God, I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight.”  


  
“I don’t think I will either. We may as well keep each other company in that case.” Castiel smiled coyly and took a sip of his drink. “Would you like to come home with me?”  


  
Sam sputtered and nearly choked on his drink. He looked at Castiel in a star struck fashion.  


  
“Are you kidding?” Sam asked cautiously.  


  
“Well you did flirt with me when we met so I just assumed this was a date.”  


  
“I was trying to intimidate you.” Sam chuckled. “But, uh, yeah. That sounds great.”  


  
“Wonderful.” Castiel smiled. The burgers arrived shortly after and both of them ate unceremoniously; they were both famished from the long work day.  


  
“I’m paying remember.” Sam smiled, wiping his mouth.  


  
“Oh come on now, I can pay. I made this a date.”  


  
“How do you know I wasn’t planning on turning this into a date?” Sam smirked, nudging Cas’s feet with his own. “I have some good moves of my own.”  


  
“Footsie, very innovative.” Castiel laughed, nudging Sam back. “There’s an art to footsie.”  


  
“Oh really?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he put a credit card down.  


  
“Yes, have you ever properly flirted?”  


  
“No, I just act like myself and people seem to be into it.”  


  
“Ah, how Gilmore Girls of you.” Castiel smiled, running a foot up the inside of Sam’s leg. “So, did you enjoy California? It looks like you would fit in there.”  


  
Sam shivered and stammered out an unintelligible answer before just nodding. A waitress brought the check back along with Sam’s card.  


  
“Should we leave?”  


  
“Y-yeah, I’ll take you home. You live above the bakery right?”  


  
“It’s slightly uncomfortable that you know that. Was I really that big of a target?”  


  
“How did you know we scoped you out first?” Sam asked quickly, pausing as he got up from the booth.  


  
“It seems very classic crime noir.” Castiel hummed, slowly moving towards the door once he was sure Sam would follow.  


  
They got into Sam’s car and made their way back to the bakery. Despite being tired Castiel was very interested in getting closer to Sam. He gingerly held Sam’s hand and tugged playfully on his sleeve as they went up to his apartment.  


  
“I haven’t cleaned since this past weekend so I apologize if it's dusty.” Castiel said shyly.  


  
“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m sure it’s fine.” Sam shrugged and stepped inside as Cas held the door open.  


  
The house had a thin layer of dust on some of the shelves and the sink had a few cups in it that were waiting to be clean. But it was definitely not the worst Sam had seen.  


  
“This isn’t that bad at all Cas. You work a lot and this place still looks fine.”  


  
“Thank you Sam, make yourself comfortable. I’ll get us some water.” Cas smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch.  


  
“I’m fine Cas, you don’t have to be so formal.” Sam smiled and Cas mirrored it when he saw Sam’s dimples.  


  
“I really like your face.” Castiel said softly. “You’re dimples look nice with your jaw line.”  


  
Sam laughed and looked away to hide his blush. It had been a long time since someone complimented him so generously.  


  
He leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms out, yawning.  


  
“Sam would you like to stay here tonight? I know the bakery can wear someone out and you’re not used to it so if you’d like I can set up the guest room for you.”  


  
“Guest room?”  


  
“Well it has an easel in it along with some canvas and the bed is more of a cot so if it’s too small for you then you can take my bed and I’ll stay in there.”  


  
Sam chuckled and leaned closer to him. Castiel met his gaze and bit his lip, almost nervous.  


  
“Cas it’s fine. I’m fine. I used to pull all nighters in college.” Sam smiled. “I pull them now occasionally.”  


  
“Why?”  


  
“Nightmares. I know it sounds lame but I’m a huge baby and I swear, one bad dream and I can’t…” Sam started, fumbling to down set the truth.  


  
“I get it. I get nightmares too. I find baking therapeutic.” Castiel said gently, fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. “I understand. I don’t find it all that childish. Are they about your job?”  


  
“Some of them. Most of them aren’t.” Sam said softly, looking down at Castiel’s hands.  


  
“What are they about then?”  


  
“It depends. Some are specific. Others are really abstract.” Sam shrugged. “All of them just leave me kinda… hollow, I guess. Not good enough.”  


  
“I find you very good Sam Winchester. As good as I can find you after a week or so.”  


  
“Are you sure I’m not a hardened criminal?”  


  
“A hardened criminal wouldn’t help old people reach things and answer questions for my customers while trying to stake out my place.” Castiel smiled.  


  
“I have guns. And I’m violent.”  


  
“I think,” Castiel paused, moving closer. “You’re only violent because you have to be. You can’t have anything more than fake sympathy for the people you have to strike deals with. You’re too caring for your job. Why do you do it?”  


  
“Because Dean needs me and I need him.”  


  
“You’re adults though.”  


  
“He raised me Cas. My dad worked a lot and my mom… I didn’t even know my mom.” Sam explained. “And my dad may have well been a ghost too. He tried to do what was best but her death hurt everyone and he had to step up before he could grieve. Everything was a mess Cas. But Dean did okay with me and I messed up. So if he says he needs me then I’ll help him any way I can.”  


  
“Sam you don’t owe anyone your life.” Castiel murmured, stroking Sam’s cheek.  


  
“He gave up his for me.” Sam whispered eyes deep and edging on pitiful; Castiel reflected a similar pain.  


  
“How so?”  


  
Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. He pushed Cas’s hand away and got up, checking his phone.  


  
“I gotta go. Dean’s expecting me home soon.” Sam said softly. “Can I pick you up tomorrow for a picnic? I know a gorgeous forest preserve a little north of here.”  


  
Castiel stood up, tempted to ask him to stay. He walked closer and nodded.  


  
“That sounds very nice. Let me walk you to your car. You never know what’s in my alley way these days.” Castiel teased, walking down the stairs with him. “Sometimes it’s a handsome man, sometimes it’s a drunkard with a shotgun full of salt and sometimes it just smells a little weird.”  


  
“You’ll have to introduce me to the handsome man.” Sam smiled, leaning against his car.  


  
“I’m sure you two would get along.” Cas grinned as Sam pulled him closer.  


  
“You never told me about the art of footsie.” Sam hummed, lacing their fingers together.  


  
“I suppose you’ll just have to take me out to a real restaurant sometime after the picnic.”  


  
“Oh, we’re planning a third date already?”  


  
“Well if you’re interested.” Castiel smirked, squeezing his hand.  


  
“Trust me,” Sam hummed, leaning inches from Cas’s mouth. “I’m interested.”  


  
Castiel covered his mouth and smiled coyly, pulling away.  


  
“Maybe later.” He smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow at five then.”  


  
“Yeah.” Sam murmured, climbing into his car. “See you tomorrow.”  


  
Castiel watched him drive away and smiled as the car turned the corner. He slowly climbed back upstairs and got out his inhaler. He was supposed to take it hours ago and was breathing on borrowed time. Castiel took three puffs and laid down on his bed.  


  
He had a lot of unanswered questions about Sam. Cas hated using his privilege but he didn’t want Sam involved in some backwards, easily demolished mob. Or Lucifer’s off branch group. He pulled his phone out and dialed Anna.  


  
“Anna Milton speaking, who is this?”  


  
“Anna you need to start checking caller ID. What if I was the president or something?”  


  
“Cas? Why are you calling? And I’m only Secret Service, the president wouldn’t call me.”  


  
“I’m calling because I need information on someone. The kind that isn’t readily available.” Castiel undid his shirt and pinned the phone between his cheek and shoulder.  


  
“I thought you were a baker, I didn’t know you were back in Cain’s fold.”  


  
“I’m not back in with Michael’s ranks and I am still baking. But I need information on Sam Winchester. I believe he might be in danger.”  


  
“What does he do for a living? I’ll need more information that just a name Castiel.”  


  
“He used to go to Stanford in California. I don’t know much about him. He’s currently a mafia enforcer.”  


  
“Fine, I think I can help. You owe me one Cas. I’ll see if Charlie in Public Records can help.”  


  
“Thank you Anna. Please send it to me asap.”  


  
“I know. Watch out for yourself Castiel. I’ve had a bad feeling about something for the past few days. I think something is about to go very wrong.”  


  
“Government wise or within the family?”  


  
“The family. We shouldn’t talk too long. Maybe I’m being paranoid. But just be careful Castiel.”  


  
“You too Anna. We’ll talk again soon.”  


  
Anna hung up the phone. Castiel wasn’t surprised; she was never one for goodbyes. He made quick work of changing and turning out the lights. Castiel crawled into bed and slowly fell asleep.  


  
Castiel managed slightly over six hours of sleep before he woke up to get ready for work. His morning routine felt more mundane than usual, like it was colored less vibrantly or something key was missing. Maybe he missed having company. Maybe it was just he enjoyed Sam’s company.  


  
Castiel shook his head and got dressed, heading down to the bakery. Hester had ordered two more cakes; the dimensions small but the details she attempted to describe seemed mind numbingly tedious. As much as he hated being at her beck and call it was well worth the payment.  


  
He opened the front of the store and went to the back to begin on the cakes.  


  
The bell jingled within an hour. Castiel looked up from the fondant he was rolling out.  


  
“Hello?” He called out.  


  
“Castiel? Your father and I are here to help restock.” Collette called out, standing beside the counter with a couple small boxes. Cain stood behind her with a larger box.  


  
“I’ll be with you in a minute mother. It’s nice seeing out both.” Castiel smiled, putting the tray of fondant into the fridge. It was comforting to have them here. He just hoped it didn’t interfere with his plans with Sam tonight.  


  
“It’s so nice to see you Castiel. You look so muscular.” Collette smiled.  


  
“How’s business?” Cain asked, looking around.  


  
“Very good, Hester’s keeping me on my toes.” Castiel nodded.  


  
“The family is happy to have a baker on hand. It’s a good conversation starter at deals.” Cain smiled slightly.  


  
“Thank you dad.” Castiel nodded, helping his mother unpack.  


  
“So, have you met anyone new? I know you don’t like me bothering you with it but I can’t help it.” She smiled, nudging him as they stocked shelves. “You move over an hour away to Peoria and you never tell me anything about your personal life. It’s always about the shop with you.”  


  
“Probably because my entire life revolves around the shop, mom.” Castiel chuckled and hugged her once the shelf was tidy. “I miss you two so much.”  


  
“We love you too Castiel.” Collette smiled. “Right Cain?”  


  
Cain made a soft noise and nodded as he looked around the shop.  


  
“You haven’t been running into any trouble here, have you son?”  


  
“No dad, none. I know the family will keep me safe if I do.” Castiel sighed. “I don’t think I can do dinner tonight if you two came for that.”  


  
“Why not?”  


  
“I have a date mom, with a very nice man.” Castiel said happily, going back into the kitchen.  


  
“Oh, now I see why you haven’t been texting as often.” Collette followed him into the kitchen. “Tell me about him.”  


  
“He’s tall and has the most wonderful dimples and he’s very soft spoken but still opinionated. Compassionate and smart.” Castiel bit his lip and sighed contently. “He’s taking me on a picnic.”  


  
“That sounds wonderful.” Collette rolled out fondant and began tracing patterns after looking at the sketch for the cake. “Your father drove down to talk business.”  


  
“Family business?”  


  
“Yes, Lucifer and Michael are fighting again. There was a shooting on Lincoln Avenue and people keep asking your father to step back up as ringleader.” Collette frowned, worry lines becoming increasingly evident.  


  
“He’s not considering it is he?” Cas asked. “He stepped back from the mob over ten years ago.”  


  
“But Luc and Michael have been at odds so often. Your father and I went to three funerals last week.”  


  
“Mom…”  


  
“We’ll talk more as a family next month when we all go down to Lake Jackson for the winter.” Collette gave him a soft, tired smile.  


  
“I know Mom. You don’t think dad will go back to running it, do you?”  


  
“I hope not. The one thing I asked was that he stops all that mess once all the kids were in school. He got away with my homeschooling for a few years but still…” She sighed, cutting out more patterns.  


  
Castiel and Collette worked in silence for the next few hours. Cas’s head perked up when the door’s bell rang. He met his mom’s eyes, both of them wondering if it was Cain.  


  
“Hey Cas?” Sam’s voice called.  


  
Castiel grinned and quickly walked out to the front.  


  
“Hello Sam.” He said gently, stopping by the register. “I thought the date was much later.”  


  
“It is!” Sam said, cheeks turning pink. “Just, uh, Dean sent me to get more honey. He said it was really good. Who’s that in the back with you? Did you finally hire an employee?”  


  
“Oh, well Dean has flattered me. And no, that’s my mother. Her and my dad came to visit me. She’s helping me with the designs for a few cakes. She has such steady but delicate hands.” Cas smiled up at him. “You can have that on the house. Consider it payment for all your hard work yesterday.”  


  
“So I worked for twenty five cent an hour?” He chuckled. “Thanks Cas, but I’m going to leave a five.”  


  
Sam got his wallet out and handed Castiel the money. Castiel shook his head, covering Sam’s hand with his own and pushing them back towards Sam.  


  
“Don’t bother.”  


  
“Cas come on. I insist. Let me support a local business.” Sam smiled, putting the money on the counter. “It's fine.”  


  
“Fine.” Castiel huffed. “I’ll give it back to you somehow.”  


  
“Fair enough.”  


  
“Castiel, who’s your handsome friend?” Collette smiled, striding up next to Cas.  


  
“This is Sam, the boy who’s taking me on the picnic tonight.”  


  
“Oh, nice to meet you. You’re the first one of Castiel’s boyfriends I’ve met.” Collette took his hand in her’s and shook it.  


  
Sam looked at Cas awkwardly, not wanting to correct her. Cas gave him an embarrassed smile.  


  
“Mom, it’s our second date. We haven’t become that serious yet.” Castiel murmured and tugged on Collette’s arm.  


  
“My mistake. I suppose I’ll just call you Castiel’s special friend. I’m horrible with names.” She smiled. “I’ll let you two speak in private.”  


  
She went back the kitchen and smiled over her shoulder at them.  


  
“Well it seems my mom may like you more than I do.” Castiel smiled teasingly, poking Sam’s arm.  


  
“Impossible. You’re her baby.” Sam said gently. “She seems so kind.”  


  
“She’s the mom that always baked things and made things from fresh. She taught me how to bake.” Castiel said softly. “Speaking of which, I should get back to. I’ll see you at five.”  


  
“Yeah, see you then.” Sam grinned as he walked out.  


  
“You should go now Castiel.” Collette hummed, pulling the cakes out. “And tell Hester to warn you when you have such involved cakes. I mean she knows it’s only you here, right?”  


  
“Yes Mother, she knows.” Castiel sighed. “But do you really find her capable of so much compassion.”  


  
“I guess you’re right, but I can do these. You go play with your friend. I’ll close up for you.”  


  
“Really?”  


  
“Consider it Mother’s love.” She smiled.  


  
Castiel kissed her cheek and hung up his apron before running out. He nearly ran into Sam.  


  
“Cas! Watch out.” Sam said in surprise. “You almost rammed into me.”  


  
“Oh god!” Castiel yelped. “Sam you scared the living daylights out of me. What are you still doing here?”  


  
“I was debating on going back in…” Sam admitted after a short silence.  


  
“Oh, well I was coming out here to see if you wanted to go have our picnic early. My mom is covering for me.”  


  
“That’s really kind of her.” Sam smiled. “And yeah, I’d love to. We’d have to stop back at my apartment first. I need to take my medicine and grab the basket I packed.”  


  
“I don’t mind.” He smiled, walking with Sam to his car.  


  
The two of them got in the car and Cas held Sam’s hand for the car ride. Neither of them saying anything and just enjoying the contact.  


  
“I’ll be back in just a minute Cas. Just sit tight.” Sam smiled.  


  
“Alright Sam, I’ll be right here.”  


  
Sam gave his hand a soft squeeze before leaving to jog up to the apartment. Castiel watched him go into the building before locking the car doors. Cas laid his head back and closed his eyes, resting a little while he waited.  


  
He felt his cell phone buzzed in his chest pocket and opened his eyes. Someone had to be calling him. He took his phone out. Anna. Cas was surprised she already had information on Sam.  


  
“Hello Anna.”  


  
“Castiel?”  


  
“Yes, did you find anything on Sam?”  


  
“A few things… Cas, he has a record. I mean some arrests but no jail time. A couple are from rallies or protests but the ones from a few years ago are for drug possession.” She explained. “He got out of jail time by going into some pricy drug rehab for just over a year.”  


  
“So? Does he owe someone money? Is he in any danger?” Castiel huffed. “As long as he’s clean now I can’t really gripe about it.”  


  
“Well… I looked up his brother next and it gets a little worse. He owes a drug lord a lot of money. Apparently they’re both in work contract of a long long time.”  


  
“Which lord?”  


  
“Crowley.”  


  
“Fuck.” Castiel huffed, slamming a fist onto the dashboard of Sam’s car.  


  
“Cas, don’t go to Cain.”  


  
“I wasn’t planning on it.”  


  
“Don’t handle it yourself.”  


  
“I wasn’t planning on it yet. Obviously I’m going to talk to Sam about it.”  


  
“This stuff was buried deep Cas; I’m guessing they didn’t want anyone to know about it. Tread carefully. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”  


  
“I know. Thank you Anna. Stay safe.” Castiel sighed, dejectedly.  


  
“You too Castiel.”  


  
The dial tone felt louder this time compared to any other phone call Cas has had. He and Sam just started whatever was sparked between them. It wasn’t his job to take care of Sam’s bad business yet.  


  
He noticed Sam step out of the building and unlocked the doors before he got to the door.  


  
“Hello Sam.” He said distractedly.  


  
“Is everything okay Cas? You seem upset.” Sam frowned, putting the blanket and basket in the backseat.  


  
“No, I’m fine just something small on my mind.” Castiel shook his head. “I’m alright for now.”  


  
“Okay good. I’m sorry for leaving you in the car so long. I had to fine the wine I got for us.”  


  
“Oh, I’m flattered yet again today.” Castiel smiled coyly. “Very romantic Sam.”  


  
“Well I figured I wanted this to be a lot more to your taste compared to some bar.”  


  
“How do you know that bar wasn’t to my hypothetical tastes?” Castiel asked, cracking a small smile.  


  
“Well, just… I don’t know. You seem a lot more bistro than diner.” Sam shrugged. “Am I way off?”  


  
“Not, but also yes. I honestly just like going new places. Getting a taste of anything and everything.” Castiel smiled shyly. “I think it’s part of being human to experience as many things as you can.”  


  
“I like that.” Sam smiled, starting the car up.  


  
“I think it would be terribly unfair to limit yourself to only the finest things. People need to go to cheap, or seedy places to be reminded everyone is equal.” Castiel sighed contently, taking Sam’s hand in his own again. “What do you think?”  


  
“I agree, I wish more people tried it because sometimes you find some of the best things in unexpected places. I love the irony when that happens.”  


  
“I agree completely. Is this the clearing in Kearny Park?” Castiel asked, looking out the window.  


  
“No no, Roosevelt Park on the hill. It’s so gorgeous and it’s almost guaranteed the best place to stargaze.” Sam grinned, parking the car. “I hope you like that kind of thing.”  


  
“Oh trust me. I do.” Castiel mirrored his excited expression and carried the blanket to the clearing. “Is here alright?”  


  
“It’s perfect Cas.” Sam grinned and set the basket down so he could help Castiel lay the blanket out. “Do you want to eat first or save the food for a little later?”  


  
“Well what did you bring with you?”  


  
“Well, a lot. I got some chocolate covered strawberries and a really small thing of champagne. Then I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because I was worried about stuff getting warm. But, uh, there’s the wine and then some cheese I chopped up.”  


  
“That’s the most effort I think I’ve seen anyone put into a second date and I’ll admit it’s extremely sweet of you. Thank you Sam. I feel very special.” Castiel smiled, hoping he could hide his blush. “But isn’t it just a bit early for wine?”  


  
“It’s almost three. How long have you been in the shop?”  


  
“Too long I suppose.” Castiel chuckled, taken aback by how late it is.  


  
“Well, I’m glad I got you into the fresh air.” Sam smiled, taking Cas’s hand and sitting down with him. “You don’t mind this do you?”  


  
“No, it's very nice actually.”  


  
“Good. So, strawberries and champagne first?”  


  
“That sounds perfect.” Castiel smiled.  


  
Sam pulled out a box and set it down on the blanket before handing Cas a champagne flute.  


  
“So how was your day?”  


  
“Tiring, but I’m a lightweight so only fill it half way. Besides sometimes it doesn’t mix well with my medicine.”  


  
“Do you just not want any? It doesn’t mix at all with my meds.” Sam smiled, pausing as he got the bottle out. “So I’m not having any.”  


  
“Oh, I don’t really want any either. Did you bring water?” Castiel asked shyly, setting the glass down. “Perhaps alcohol wasn’t the best choice.”  


  
“Yeah… Maybe a small oversight in the planning. I just put a bunch of romantic classics in there.” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “I did bring a couple water bottles though.”  


  
“Pour that in my champagne flute then.” Castiel grinned, holding his glass up. “This can still be a very high class date. And let’s start with your cute cheese plate.”  


  
“Yeah!” Sam grinned, putting the box away and getting a Tupperware container out. He poured Cas and himself glasses of water.  


  
“A toast to a lovely second date.” Castiel smiled and lightly clinked their glasses together.  


  
“Cheers to that.” Sam smiled and took a sip before opening up the container.  


  
Castiel took a couple pieces and smiled at Sam as he ate. “That’s very good.” He mumbled. “So what is your medicine for?”  


  
“I got an infection in one of my blood vessels so they’re antibiotics.” Sam smiled. “What’s your inhaler for?”  


  
“Bad asthma.” Castiel sighed. “It’s horrible when it gets cold.”  


  
“Like how bad?”  


  
“As in, if I open my window or got outside for too long I can’t breathe.” Castiel replied.  


  
“So what do you do once it gets cold?”  


  
“Escape to my family’s winter house in Texas. I do online orders only and chill out there for holidays.” Castiel shrugged. “How did you get the infection?”  


  
“Oh, uh, you know mistakes I’ve made have consequences.” Sam mumbled and looked down.  


  
“Like what? I mean an infection in a blood vessel is serious right?”  


  
“Just an off and on problem I’ve had for a while.”  


  
“Ah, I see.” Castiel nodded. He knew the reason.  


  
“Were you born with the asthma?” Sam asked. “Is it a family thing?”  


  
“No, only I seem to have it. It only got worse after an accident.” Castiel chuckled, letting out a soft sigh.  


  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of accident?” Sam asked, holding up a piece of cheese for Cas.  


  
Castiel ate it and hummed, taking a long moment to decide how much to tell Sam. “I was shot. They just removed dead tissue and I’ve had really severe asthma since.” Castiel chuckled, clearing his throat. “Don’t worry, I always have my inhaler.”  


  
“Wait, hold on…. Shot?” Sam raised an eyebrow.  


  
“I was sixteen and caught in the crossfire.” Castiel explained. “It was mostly accidental.”  


  
“Mostly?”  


  
“Well my father is powerful and I’m sure they would have been alright if I had died.” Castiel shrugged.  


  
“Powerful?” Sam asked softly.  


  
“Sam, I don’t want to tell you and put you in danger. My family is violent but benevolent. It’s just how we function.” Castiel said softly, putting a hand over his. “Drop the subject.”  


  
“A-alright.” Sam stammered, feeding Cas another piece before Cas could return the flavor.  


  
The sat peacefully, quietly humming in delight as they fed each other. Sam stole a kiss after feeding Cas the last piece. His lips were plush, but Cas felt the familiar scar that came from one too many split lips. It was rugged and demanding while maintaining the tenderness to give Cas room to pull away if he wanted, but he didn’t.  


  
The kiss lasted only a handful of moments that ticked by slowly. Castiel was the first to pull away, licking his lips to savor the taste of Sam’s.  


  
“Was that okay?” Sam asked softly, leaning closer.  


  
“Perhaps we should get the sandwiches out before we continue with that.” Castiel breathed out, feeling the air be sucked from his lungs.  


  
Sam nodded, smiling shyly as he pulled out a couple containers and handed one to Cas.  


  
“It’s just peanut butter and jelly.” Sam said shyly. “Nothing special.”  


  
“Well you took the care to cut the crust off and cut it on the diagonals which I think is very thoughtful and special.” Castiel smiled, taking a piece.  


  
“Thanks Cas, would you mind if I just,” Sam leaned closer; his breath ghosting over Cas’s lips. “Kissed you one more time?”  


  
“I don’t think I would.” Castiel whispers, eyes flickering between Sam’s lips and gaze.  


  
Sam cupped Cas’s cheek, letting his thumb brush over Cas’s cheek as he pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Sam’s spit wet lips pushing against Cas’s chapped ones. Castiel made a soft noise of shock and smiled into the kiss.  


  
“I like your enthusiasm.” He smiled, wiping his lips. “Maybe a little less spit next time.”  


  
“You’re the third person I’ve even kissed, I’m sorry.” Sam blushed.  


  
“It’s perfectly alright Sam. I don’t mind.”  


  
Sam nodded but avoided eye contact after, laying back on the blanket.  


  
“Come here Cas…” He murmured.  


  
“Sam, I’m less than a foot away from you.” Castiel laughed.  


  
“I know but let’s put all this stuff into the basket and I want you to lay down with me.” Sam smiled, putting the empty glasses away.  


  
“I’ll lay down with you once you don’t have a curfew.” Castiel smirked and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.  


  
The two sat, letting the crickets and owls create the ambiance as they watched the sky. Gentle touching became tender kisses as the moon rose in the sky. But soon enough Sam pulled away, noting the time. Castiel frowned, realizing this would end their night.  


  
The ride to Castiel’s apartment was tense; neither wanted to end the night, feeling it was a forced ending.  


  
Sam walked Castiel up to the door and sighed.  


  
“I suppose this is goodnight.” Castiel murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.  


  
“Yeah, Dean’s only letting me staying out until two.” Sam sighed, not meeting his gaze.  


  
“So, would you like to say goodnight or let the time tick by?” Castiel smiled, lightly grabbing hold of his shirt.  


  
Sam smiled and bent down to kiss Cas tenderly.  


  
“Can I pick you up tomorrow for dinner? Pizza and a movie at my place?” Sam asked.  


  
“That sounds lovely.” Castiel smiled, stroking his cheek. “I guess I’ll see you then… at what time?”  


  
“Let’s say you call me once you’re done with all your work.” Sam grinned.  


  
Castiel nodded and kissed his cheek.  


  
“Perfect.” He smiled shyly. “I’ll see you then.”  


  
Castiel stood by his door to watch Sam drive away. He sighed and made his way upstairs to find his door slightly open.  


  
“Mom? Dad? Are you two in there?” Castiel asked.  


  
“Yes Cas, I am. Please come in, I need to talk to you about something.” Collette said gently from the living room.  


  
Castiel cautiously walked in and paused as he saw his mother sitting stiffly with his cousin Gabriel at her side.  


  
“Mom, what’s going on?” Castiel asked softly.  


  
“There’s some conflict in the family. I’ll be watching the shop while Gabriel takes you to the summer home.”  


  
“Mom let me help; I’ve been keeping up with target practice.” Castiel bit his lip and knelt before her. “Please mom.”  


  
“No Castiel. Winter is in a short while and with your lungs being so weak your father and I think you would be safer if you were in Texas with Gabriel.”  


  
“So he’s my bodyguard?” Castiel frowned.  


  
“In a word, yes. But only until the dangerous situation is calmed. Your father is working on handling it, just have faith.”  


  
“Mom, I’ve had faith. I’ve put all my faith into this family. Even after Michael shot me I have faith but it’s still falling apart.” Castiel huffed. “Faith isn’t cutting it anymore. We need enforcers. We need stricter systems and more sincere loyalty.”  


  
“Castiel James Novak! You may not insult your father and this family like that.” Collette scolded. “I will not tolerate it.”  


  
“I’m sorry.” Castiel gritted his teeth. “I know father is doing his best.”  


  
“Thank you darling.” She murmured. “You two are leaving tonight. You have three and a half hours to pack.”  


  
“Thank you mom. I love you.” Castiel sighed and stood, hugging her tight.  


  
Part II.  


  
Gabriel refused to tell Castiel anything for the first three weeks of hiding out in the cabin. He had taken Castiel’s phone and locked in the house safe while Castiel filled online orders for the bakery.  


  
“Please Gabriel, I need my phone.” Castiel sighed, setting dinner down.  


  
Gabriel frowned and took a serving for himself. “I’m under strict orders Cassie, can’t do it.”  


  
“When were you ever one to follow orders?” Castiel huffed, raising an eyebrow.  


  
“Your pops scares the hell out of me, so I’m not chancing dying over you texting your new beau.”  


  
“I don’t want Sam worrying. It’s been almost three weeks since I last had contact.” Castiel sighed, sitting down in defeat. “I’ve been trying to act as though everything is fine but I truly care for Sam and I would like to give him peace of mind.”  


  
“I’m sure he’s a big boy Cas. He’ll probably distract himself with a nice piece of tail and slowly forget all about you. It’s a fact of life Cassie; it’s just what guys do.”  


  
“Sam isn’t like that though. He has so much faith and such a good soul.”  


  
“Didn’t he do drugs?”  


  
“That doesn’t taint his soul Gabriel.” Castiel quipped.  


  
“Still Cas, is he that trustworthy?”  


  
“I believe he is. I haven’t been able to know him for as long as I would like but I enjoy his company.” Castiel murmured shyly. “I know he’s a good man.”  


  
“How much do you know about him?”  


  
“I had Anna pull his file so more than I should.” Castiel sighed, sipping his water.  


  
“Anna did that for you? When?”  


  
“About a month or so ago. I had been seeing Sam for a little longer than a week and something seemed off. I assumed he was indebted to whoever he was working for but what I found was cloudy, well covered up.”  


  
“I knew it couldn’t have been recently.” Gabriel mumbled.  


  
“Why?”  


  
“Anna hasn’t been returning my calls lately.” Gabriel shrugged, slowly eating. “Eat kid. Your mom will have my head if I let you starve.”  


  
“I hope she’s alright. She was getting a feel that something bad was about to happen within the family.”  


  
“She’s not the only one. I’m still shocked you and her got out of the whole mess for the most part.”  


  
“Well you inspired us Gabriel. If it wasn’t for you being the first to say you were done with all the violence then neither of us would have even thought to leave.”  


  
“I ran Cas. I never said I was done. I just ran and eventually it caught up to me.” Gabriel sighed. “Michael caught up to me.”  


  
“Michael? He has no power.” Castiel paused, looking at him and taking a slow sip of his drink.  


  
“He’s gaining power. He’s teamed up with Luc.” Gabriel sighed. “I’m sorry.”  


  
“It’s alright Gabriel. You obviously came to my parents so you’re aligning yourself correctly.” Castiel said gently, finishing his glass. “You did the right thing; I’m sure it was difficult to go against your brothers.”  


  
“I’m so sorry Castiel. I love our family. You should probably lay down. Please go lay down.”  


  
“Gabriel, what do you mean?”  


  
“I didn’t align myself to your parents. I’m sorry.” Gabriel said softly. “They’re my brothers. I couldn’t turn against them.”  


  
Castiel felt his fingertips tingle and his limbs grow heavy. His body swayed as he tried to stay alert.  


  
“D-did you drug me?” Cas slurred, holding onto the edge of the table.  


  
Gabriel refused to meet his eyes and slowly stood, going into the kitchen as Castiel lost his balance. He pulled a large burlap bag out and pursed his lips. “You’ll see why soon Cassie. I just need some leverage here and you’re my meal ticket.”  


  
Castiel’s eyes drooped as his vision faded to black; his body completely useless to resist when Gabriel put the bag over his head.  


  
Castiel woke up, wrist’s itching and irritated. He tried to draw them closer but they were bound by coarse rope. His mouth was dry and his head felt hazy.  


  
“Gabriel?” He groaned softly.  


  
He didn’t get a response and looked around. The room was a stark white with simple furnishing but still felt familiar.  


  
“Am I in my basement?” He mumbled, trying to roll over and coughing. “Gabriel I need my inhaler! Please.”  


  
He closed his eyes as he heard rushed footsteps down wooden stairs.  


  
“Cassie I don’t have time for your damn lungs. Mike and Luc are going to be here in twenty minutes.”  


  
Castiel watched Gabriel pull the inhaler out and shake it.  


  
“Breathe.” He said as he pushed down. Castiel did as he was told and breathed a sigh of relief.  


  
“Thank you. Now untie me.”  


  
“Not feeling that generous Cassie. Sorry.”  


  
“Why are you doing this?”  


  
“I need Luc and Mike to work together and I can do it. They both want you. You’ll give the three of us leverage so we can handle things as brothers.”  


  
“This isn’t the answer. I should not have to be the sacrificial lamb Gabriel.”  


  
“You don’t have brothers and you’re not the youngest. You don’t understand Castiel.”  


  
“I understand family.”  


  
“Your family hasn’t fallen from grace yet, you don’t know anything.”  


  
“It is not my fault your father left it all to mine.”  


  
Gabriel sighed and got up. “I have to go wait for them. Scream if you’re dying.” He turned his back and ran upstairs.

  
Castiel sighed and rubbed his wrists together, attempting to loosen the rope. He froze when he heard multiple footsteps above his head and chills ran down his sides. He felt like he was eight again.  


  
The autumn breeze slapped his face as he watched his cousins race. Castiel laughed and almost fell to the floor as Gabriel tripped Michael. Soon he walked over, eager for his turn. Anna distracted him by bringing out drinks. Castiel had his back turned as Luc struggled to unjam the gun they were using to start the races.  


  
Castiel remembered the sound of a gunshot and falling to his knees as blood matted his shirt to his chest. A trip to the hospital and an hour of surgery later Castiel was set up with a respirator.  


  
Sixteen years it had been minimized to an inhaler and staying away from the cold but it didn’t stop the cold feeling that washed over him when Luc came near him.  


  
There was distinct yelling, at least two voices; Cas could distinguish a third but it was softer and less frequent than the other two. Soon there was a loud thump, and then an eerie silence.  


  
Castiel held his breath as two pairs of feet came down the basement stairs. He thought of Sam, wishing he could have at least told his where he was staying.  


  
“Well well well, Gabriel did leave us a gift. A pretty little blue bird.” Luc grinned salaciously, stopping at the edge of the futon and pulling the blanket off of Castiel.  


  
“Now now Lucifer, we must have some patience. First and foremost he is our leverage. But then again what kings haven’t had a consort.”  


  
“And wouldn’t it just kill our dearest uncle Cain if his golden boy were drooling over us.”  


  
“I would never drool over a couple sociopaths.” Castiel spat, glaring up at them defiantly.  


  
“Even the most difficult can be quelled with the proper training.” Lucifer smiled calmly, sitting on the bed and slowly undoing Castiel’s slacks.  


  
“Oh little prince, remember to breathe deeply.” Michael purred in the most bone chilling croon Castiel had ever heard.  


  
Castiel reared up with his legs and sent Luc to the floor with one kick.  


  
Michael’s hand immediately caught his throat and squeezed until black lined Castiel’s vision.  


  
“Easy Michael, like you said we’ll need him.” Lucifer growled and slowly stood.  


  
Michael removed his hand, but kept a hold on Castiel’s face. Luc walked closer and spat on Cas’s face.  


  
“You little bastard! I should have aimed better when you were younger.” He huffed. “At least this time I won’t have to make have to make it look like an accident next time.”  


  
“What do you mean?” Castiel mumbled, trying to twist his face away from Michael.  


  
“Do you really think people would put real ammunition for a gunshot meant to mark the start of a race?” Michael asked coldly. “If you had just died like you were supposed to I would be the one Cain would entrust me with the family business.”  


  
“I don’t want the family business! I thought I made that clear when I left.” Castiel gritted his teeth, twisting his body away from them.  


  
“Well Cain is insistent with family.” Luc sighed and sat back on the bed. “So Michael and I decided that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And along the way I suppose you could say we mended bridges.”  


  
Michael released his hold on Castiel and leaned over the bed to pull Luc into a harsh kiss. Castiel felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight. He was helpless in this situation. He knew there was a real possibility his days were numbered.  


  
Luc chuckled as he pulled away, licking his lips. He smirked at Castiel and pulled out a syringe.  


  
“Time to see how an asthmatic reacts to a dog tranquilizer.” He grinned devilishly.  


  
Castiel kicked and struggled as Michael pinned his foot down. He screamed when Luc pushed the needle into the skin between his toes. His body trembled, trying to reject the sedative. But within minutes Castiel’s eyes started closing and his limbs were sluggish.  


  
Castiel felt a cold wind hit his skin as he came to. He was sitting up now, limbs still heavy and mind blurry. He heard Michael and Lucifer arguing above him but couldn’t muster the strength to look up. His stomach rumbled softly and Cas realized he hadn’t eaten since dinner with Gabriel. He wasn’t even sure where Gabriel had gone.  


  
The wind hit him again and he shivered, but it woke him up more. Castiel looked around. He was still at the house but it was early; dawn had just started to break over the skyline. It created a hazy pastel sky.  


  
Castiel felt someone grab his hair and pull his head up more.  


  
“Stay here little bird, Michael and I need to dispose of some useless tools.” Lucifer murmured, eyes neither as hard nor confident as they had been the last time they faced.  


  
“Lucifer, we don’t have all day. Come on. Pull your weight for once.” Michael ordered.  


  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he tightened the ropes binding Castiel to the post. He shoved a sock into Castiel’s mouth and stood, walking inside with Michael.  


  
Castiel groaned softly, the sock muffling any noise and making it harder to breath. It was surprisingly cold for Texas and Castiel knew if he were out here for too long his throat would close.  


  
Lucifer shoved the door open and helped shoulder whatever Michael was trying to carry out. Castiel nearly gagged when he saw the large patch of blood seeping through each layer of the rolled up carpet. He didn’t have to see the body inside; he knew his cousin was in there. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as Cas trembled, holding back sobs. He couldn’t cry right now and have his asthma kickstarted.  


  
He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths until he hears the car pull away. He shifted his hands, trying to find the right angle. He cringed as he dislocated his wrist in order to slip it out of the ropes. Then he pulled his other hand out and took the sock out of his mouth.  


  
Castiel broke the door down by kicking it right next to the lock. He jogged inside and started looking around for his phone. Cas held his breath in the living room since it reeked of death and bleach.  


  
The safe.  


  
He had almost forgotten the Gabriel hid his phone in the family safe. He ran up to his parents’ bedroom and pushed the dresser to the side. Cas panted softly as he opened the safe. He couldn’t get enough air fast enough and felt his throat getting tighter.

  
Castiel immediately called Sam, not wanting to bring his father into a trap.  


  
“Hello? Cas? I’ve been calling you for weeks, what happened to you? Are you okay?” Sam asked frantically, static and background noise breaking up his voice.  


  
“No, fuck, Sam, I need your help. My cousins are holding me captive. They killed Gabriel.” Castiel said hoarsely.  


  
“I know about them. Your father filled Dean and I in that they were planning something. They said you were safe but I couldn’t stop thinking something bad is happening to you.”  


  
“Sam I can’t breathe.” Castiel choked out, coughing into his arm. “I don’t know where my inhaler is.”  


  
“Don’t you always have one on you?”  


  
“Gabriel was the last person that had it.” Castiel muttered. “I just want you to know that I care about you.”  


  
“Cas stop, you’re not dying.”  


  
“If I don’t suffocate my cousins will finish the job. I care for you so much. Our time together has made me so happy.”  


  
“Cas please stop. Don’t talk. Text me where you are. Dean and I can get there as soon as possible. We’re in New Orleans visiting Dean’s friend.” Sam said urgently. “If you don’t I’m tracking your phone.”  


  
“Sam… I can’t. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  


  
“Fuck Cas, I don’t want you dying on me.”  


  
“Sam please don’t come. I don’t want to lose you. Nothing is worth losing you.”  


  
“Cas, it’s okay. Just breathe deeply. Or at least try to. Call the police or an ambulance or something.”  


  
“No it's okay. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.” Castiel coughed, sinking to the floor. He quickly typed out his address as his vision started to blur.  


  
“Okay Cas, I got it. Please sit tight. Try to find an inhaler and hide.”  


  
Castiel made a softly defeated noise and hung up. He left his phone next to the bed and started crawling towards his room. He tore up all the draws, only finding empty inhalers. He still tried them; they gave a small, weak puff of medication but nowhere near enough to really help. All it was doing was prolonging the inevitable.  


  
Cas laid flat on his back and closed his eyes, accepting that this was the end.  


  
When Castiel woke up his shirt was coated in blood. And his hair was matted down with it too. His chest ached but he could breathe.  


  
“Am I dead?” He rasped, squinting up at a beige roof.  


  
“You wish.” Dean scoffed, white knuckling the steering wheel. “Your mom’s waiting at the hospital for us. I got blood all over me so I gotta take off after but she’ll take you inside.”  


  
“Where’s Sam?”  


  
“Risking his ass for you. Him and Cain are lying in wait at the house for Luc. He ran when he heard gunshots.”  


  
“Who got shot?”  


  
“Michael.”  


  
“Oh.” The word felt heavy on his tongue. Cas wasn’t sure if that was from his dry mouth or that he couldn’t imagine his cousin.  


  
“Go back to sleep.”  


  
“Why am I alive? I should have died.”  


  
“That was Lucifer. He had your inhaler.”  


  
“Oh.” It felt even heavier that time.  


  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe.”  


  
“Alright.” Castiel murmured, falling back asleep.  


  
The next time he woke up it almost felt like he couldn’t breathe again. He panicked for a moment before someone pressed the oxygen mask onto his face. He lifted his right arm and sighed when he saw the wrap around it. There was also the heart rate monitor clasped around his finger; he wiggled it for a moment before putting his arm down.  


  
His left wrist had some gauze around it; it was for the rope burn, he assumed. The IV was taped to his forearm and he guessed the other bag on the stand was some very mild pain medication. Cas took a few deep breaths before looking around the room. His mind was hazy and sluggish but there wasn’t much to take in.  


  
It was a standard hospital room, which was smart. They would want to draw unnecessary attention to themselves here. Dean wasn’t there and neither was Collette. Castiel didn’t have the energy to get up and look for them either.  


  
Castiel heard soft voices outside his door and turned his head towards them.  


  
“Will he be alright?”  


  
“Yes your son should be fine. I believe too much physical exertion caused an asthma attack. Do you know how he hurt his wrist? I was completely dislocated.”  


  
“Oh my… I’m not sure. I went shopping early that morning and when I came home he was laying on the bedroom floor.”  


  
Castiel smiled slightly. He wasn’t sure how his mother learned to lie so well but it amazed him.  


  
“Well I’m glad you brought him in.” The doctor said gently. “You saved his life.”  


  
Castiel heard shouting outside. Then some footsteps.  


  
“Is he okay?” It was Sam.  


  
Castiel took a deep breath and made a weak sound.  


  
“What happened to you young man?”  


  
“What are you doing here?” Collette asked softly.  


  
“Please can I go in? I need to see him.” Sam pleaded.  


  
“Is alright with you Miss?”  


  
“Yes I suppose. He’s my son’s boyfriend.”  


  
Castiel smiled as the door opened and his mother walked Sam in. Sam came up to the bed and gently touched Cas’s messy hair.  


  
“Don’t scare me like that again Cas.” Sam whispered, kissing his forehead.  


  
Castiel wheezed softly, coughing and holding the mask to his face so he could breathe.  


  
“I’m going to go get us all some food.” Collette smiled. “Just something fast. I believe there’s a diner down the road I can go to. I’ll be back in a little bit.”  


  
Collette kissed both of their foreheads and smiled before she left. Sam and Castiel sat in silence for a few minutes.  


  
“Cas I killed him.” Sam whispered softly, tears gathering at his eyes. “We went into the ravine and it took me an hour to climb out. I stabbed him; pushed it right through his chest. I’m so sorry Cas. I don’t want you to think I’m some killer.”  


  
“No… no.” Castiel murmured, reaching up with his good hand and touching his hair. He could feel tears fall onto his cheek.  


  
He moved the oxygen mask down and smiled at Sam.  


  
“Thank you for protecting me.”  


  
“He was saying so much horrible stuff. He wanted to hurt you and something just snapped. I don’t want to lose anyone else that I care about.”  


  
“I know. I don’t either.” Castiel sighed and pulled Sam down for a chaste kiss.  


  
“How much does your wrist hurt?”  


  
“Not too much.” Castiel mumbled, hitting the button on the bed to move it upright. “I’ll need help at the bakery.”  


  
Sam smiled brightly and nodded.  


  
“I’d love to help you out.” Sam said softly. “Your dad got Dean and I out of this contract we had with this guy named Crowley. He offered us a job working with him. Dean took it but I want get your opinion.”  


  
“Just work with me.” Castiel murmured.  


  
“Really? You’d let me?” Sam asked. “I have a little bit of a past.”  


  
“I know.”  


  
“How?”  


  
“Had Anna look you up. I’m sorry. I was worried that someone was after you.”  


  
“Well you were kinda right.” Sam sighed, petting Cas’s hair. “Want me to tell you?”  


  
“Yes please.”  


  
“My junior year at Stanford there was a really bad fire… It killed my girlfriend and it was probably the worst day of my life. After that I started ditching classes; I wouldn’t get out of bed or any of that. By the time I was supposed to graduate and start law school I had dropped out and had, instead, started doing heroin.”  


  
Sam cleared his throat and sighed, shoulders deflating. It made Sam seem small.  


  
“Dean picked me up eventually from a clinic or hospital or something. I was so high I can’t even remember. How sad is that? He got me into a better rehab place. One of the really nice places that Dr. Phil sends people to. He made a deal with this guy named Crowley, basically sold his soul. I got a lot better, dealt with all my grief. But when I came out Dean was stripping just to pay for it. I couldn’t let him keep that up so I redid the deal. Dean and I worked for him for a while but your dad got us out of it.”  


  
“Thank you.”  


  
Sam’s eyes softened even more and he wiped away all the unshed tears.  


  
“Do you still want to work with me?” Sam murmured, looking down at Cas.  


  
“Of course.” Castiel smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
